


LoHaC

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Really fuckin flowery, description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: Now and Then: In this activity, you will develop a piece of descriptive writing where you bring to life a setting that you know well.





	LoHaC

There is neither nightfall, nor is there dawn on this hellish red planet. The gears grind ceaselessly, a constant noise, never stopping, hanging in the background as just a mild irritant. It is too hot for plants to grow, too hot to sustain life, and yet there are creatures here. They are red, like everything here, and crocodilian. They add to the noise - bubbles of lava popping, metal gears grinding, and those red creatures  _ nakking _ . The heat is volcanic, oppressive, temperatures of 1,292-2,192°F and yet the metal framing is intact, and those obviously amphibian creatures aren’t burnt to a crisp. It’s an obviously hostile environment, one designed to be as challenging as possible to navigate - almost like the “hard” or “extreme” settings in an adventure game. 

 

A peaceful glow sometimes comes from above, and if you look up you can see a quaint sky-blue, spotted with paradisiacal clouds that look like they’re out of a child’s fantasy drawing - fluffy and perfect.  _ Too _ perfect. Not quite  _ right _ . They decorate the sky in a sardonic mockery of the heat below.

 

A huge gear lies sequestered on top of the lava, surprisingly  picturesque, peaceful even. Undisturbed by the presence of those crocodilian creatures, which have seceded the area to the oppressive aura hanging around like a dense fog. Something important has not happened here yet, but it will - sometime in the future, or, perhaps, sometime in the past. 

  
Time is meaningless here, but it passes regardless, and two humanoid beings inhabit the planet now. They are living in what looks like it would be a high-rise apartment building. Metal framing holds the penthouse above the lava, any other potential choices in housing lost to the heat or some other unknown factor. The clash of weapons is added to the cacophony of sound already permeating the air. Countless iterations of the same being fill every crevice, and a teenage boy stands in the center of it all, guiding the entanglement of time into something cohesive and coherent, a teal troll by his side. 


End file.
